The beat and The broken
by HavocOfBalance
Summary: a successful science experiment gets an invitation to become a Joe... but strings from the past tie her down. Snake eyes X Original Charactor ... oh yea its not what YOU think ;D
1. Minx in a Box!

**A/N:** Well here's my first G.I. Joe fanfiction... be nice... i worked long and hard for three days on this!Oh ... this happens like some time after the movie :/ not exactly how long... but just after it.... a while after it xD

* * *

Duke and Ripcord wheeled a huge crate out of the hanger.

"The boss isn't going to be happy..."

"What he's never been stood up before?" Ripcord laughed but stopped abruptly.

"Where is the recruit?"

General Hawk appeared as they turned the corner going to the storage room.

"They said she has just received one last mission" Duke said

"So all we got was heavy luggage, seriously what could one chick need with all this dead weight," Ripcord slapped the top of the metal box with the palm of his hand.

* * *

The noise echoed around her causing her awake with headache.

"Stop," her ear drums were raw from the noise.

But, when she tried to get up she found it difficult because there was no room for her to move and that she was wrapped in blankets with her hand tied behind her back and her feet tied together... with chains.

_A game, huh?_

She smiled knowing that working for a meal always made it better and closed her eyes plotting her root but immediately opened them.

_This place...These scents...a new base? No, it couldn't be. Wouldn't I recognize at least one sent even if it was faint I would know it? No, wait wasn't I given the opportunity to be some sort of elite group of soldier...but Jack wasn't happy about finding out about the letter. Did he abandon me?! NO! I told him I was alright with being a normal soldier, I never wanted anything speci-!!_

Her remorse turned to pure hatred for Jack, as it usually did, and her anger spiked before she could catch herself.

* * *

General Hawk, Duke, and Ripcord look at the metal box suspiciously.

"Am I hea-"

The metal box burst open throwing them against the wall.

The woman inside sprinted down the hallway directly towards the mess hall. Chains breaking, flying in all directions, reviling gray sweats, a white tee shirt, and a khaki book back. Long brown hair in a single braid whipped around as she ran while her dark eyes that only gave way to a hint of green peered around for a target. People where now on high alert.

When, A man dressed in a skin tight black rubber shirt, of sorts, black pants with a visor appeared in front of her. A hand on his blade, a warning for most, beckoned her for battle.

"Drawl your blade, ninja" she said lazily, as if it were for his own protection, and attacked as soon as the tip of his blade licked the air.

* * *

He had no time to dodge as his breath was knocked from him and he hit the ground dropping his blade. She was about to deliver a blow that would render him unconscious, oblivious to the fact that this ninja would be able to counter it, when her stomach rumbled.

"heh," she rubbed the back of her head...and disappeared down the hall to the mess hall leaving Snake Eyes confused.

* * *

Reaching the mess hall she noticed it was empty since everyone was looking for her. Leaning back in a chair she felt something on her back; a book bag. She pulled it off and sat it on the table.

Her stomach howled again and she left her book bag to hunt for some chow. The faint smell of wheat bread filled her nose and she slapped her face.

_How does a human genetically infused with _feline_ DNA get a taste for _bread_ of all things..._

She sat in front of the book bag nibbling on two pieces of bread, slightly purring.

_...ugh but its so good!_

Sighing she opened the book bag and pulled out the first thing she saw which was one of her old biology books with a letter sticking out the top like a book mark. She grabbed the letter and found that it was from her brother Jeff.

_Hi sis,_

_Sorry I had to let dad knock you out like that. But, you had to get out of here you couldn't just be his money maker forever. Now Please don't cause any destruction when you wake up in the crate because you are in the base of the Joe's head quarters and you, of all people, know about first impressions. _

_Your big brother,_

_Jeff _

_P.S. Your cuffs and safety collar are in the bag... second pocket on the left. I reconstructed them so there's no need for an activation button. Please, be safe._

When she tried to get her collar in cuffs she gasped to find a blade pressed against her neck.

"Minx?...explain" General Hawk ordered wile wondering why his new recruit was in a box in the first place and the blade went back in its sheath.

Minx got out her collar and cuffs. Placing the pitch collar on her neck. It automatically tightened snuggle against the base of it and then moved on to the cuffs which reacted the same way as they where placed around wrists.

"My dad wasn't to happy about me 'wanting' to become a Joe. I told him I'd be fine just doing my mercenary work as I have been. But, my brother thought I would be better off working as an individual and not just as a slave to my dad. So, he drugged me and told you I was my luggage...No, I did not know of this plan … so I just thought it was another game father had made... but then I couldn't recognize or pick up the sent of anybody or anything at least vaguely familiar so I thought maybe he just abandoned me again to the hunt." Minx sighed happily and finished off the bread.

"You must be hungry …and exhausted ….after your 3 day trip, why don't what till tomorrow to start your training?" General hawk said.

"Works for me"

"Good, go ahead and get acquainted with the team" he said right before leaving.

She walked back over to the small lunch line that was forming and grabbed some fruits, veg, and a turkey sandwich before plopping right back down. Moving her book back so the tray could set in front of her she started eating the sandwich to tired to try to define these new scents that made up the team she would be apart of.

"I'm Ripcord the one who saved the White House from relocation, and this is the beautiful brain that helped me" He wrapped his arm around Scarlet's waist, dragging her down into the chair next to him pulling her closer.

"Hello, I'm Scarlet," she said removing his arm but scooting closer to him.

"This is my good friend, Duke" he pointed to the guy on the other side of him.

"Hi"

"And that's Snake Eyes" he motioned to the man in black that was sitting at the end of the table, he gave a quick nodded.

"Hey, sorry for earlier..." Minx put the sandwich down expecting a reply but only getting another quick nod.

"Can you except my apology?" She glared at him as he nodded again.

"He doesn't talk...No, we don't know why," Scarlet said as if it was an age old saying.

"Lovely, good thing I know sign language" Minx said trying to hide the sarcasm and taking a bite of apple.

"Why were you recruited?" Ripcord asked trying to take the edge off the conversation.

"Not sure, but it could be because I'm good at my job or because I'm a science experiment"

"Well, if it's because your good at your job, of a mercenary work, then question rises of how can we trust you when you'll served anyone for the money..." Scarlet said matter of fact.

"I don't make money nor do I value it and I highly doubt I would work for _anyone_...well at least not willingly," Minx glared at her and nibbled on her apple.

"Who would you work for?," Duke asked curiously.

"A better question would be who would I be forced to work for"

"You work for free?," Ripcord interjected as if to save his friend.

"I would do the job and my father would collect the money" Minx shrugged and bit into her sandwich not really wanting to get into details.

In this silent intermission she finished her food and disposed of her trash.

"How about a tour?," Scarlet suggested.

"I can figure out where every thing is later what I need to know now is where do I sleep?," she said not bothering to sit down and instead put the book and letter back into the book bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Right this way," Scarlet got up and the girls left the group down the hall.

They walked down a long hallway (corridor) to an unmarked door. Where Scarlet stopped.

She opens the door and there's a bed in the corner with a simple little table by it and a door leading to a closet.

"This it?"

"Yes," Scarlet looked around wondering if there was something wrong with the room.

Minx stepped inside and slung her book bag on the bed and sat on the floor Indian style staring up at Scarlet.

"Gonna let me sleep?"

Scarlet closed the door and went back to the alpha team seated in the mess hall.

* * *

Minx sat in her room smiling.

_It's always fun to make people angry. _

Once Scarlet reached the end of the hall leading into the mess hall Minx got up and went over to the bed and opened all of the pockets to the book bag and pulled out everything.

_Clothes_

_Ipod_

_Toothbrush_

_Books_

_Soap_

"wow" ..._he still humors me from afar _

She pushed the stuff on the corner of the bed and laid down flipping of the little slipper socks she fell asleep in only minutes.

* * *

It's too dark. I'm drowning in this pitch. A beam of light cuts threw the darkness but it is to bright and I am blinded.

"Just kill him, my Minx, put him out of his misery"

"But daddy I don't want to"

"You have no choice...do it!"

"No, daddy stop hurting him!"

"You want me to stop cutting him?"

"Yes, daddy!...No don't...stay away!"

Daddy walks to me a butcher knife in his hand. Blood drips off of it and lands in my mouth. It taste metallic and bad. Daddy doesn't notice though he never does. He turns me around to face the wall. Bending me over he drags the blade across the skin on my back. New roads form on my back. All leading to no where. I begin to scream, not because it hurts and I can now feel the small streams flowing down the sides of my back, but because that's what daddy wants.

Daddy wants to punish me.

I'll do anything to make daddy happy.

To make daddy love me.

Make daddy happy.

_Make daddy happy._

Make. Daddy. Happy.

* * *

A hand was over her mouth before a scream could be let out. She looked around the dark room and breathing deeply, she pulled her hand from her mouth and looked at the clock on the small table, 2:04 am.

_....it wouldn't hurt to get an early start on the day..._

Placing the clothes and soap back in the bag and putting it on her shoulder, she left her room, in search of the shower room, using her nose as guidance. She noted that even those the halls were dimmed there where a few faces roaming the halls doing what ever their orders were at the time.

Caching the scent of an abundance of water. She followed it bringing her to two doors, one marked men the other marked women both marked shower. She stepped inside the one marked women. Placing her things into one of the small lockers, excluding her collar and cuffs and not bothering to lock it since there's only clothing inside nothing of value, she found the towels and wash rags and washed the horrid childhood memory down the drain.

_Maybe Jeff was wrong...maybe I can't get away..._

She scrubbed harder feeling the scars on her back pulse as if they were fresh. Leaning against the wall the cold tile soothing the pulsing scars she wondered if she could ever be happy.

_I could never forget_

She sighed knowing it was a fact and got out the shower drying herself she put on the clothes that Jeff managed to grab.

_Camouflage pants and a khaki shirt with khaki socks..._

She didn't notice she had walked down here bare footed and put the socks on along with the pants and shirt The book bag loomed at her side as she wondered the hallways, not wanting to go back to her room.

Eventually coming across a room with exercise equipment and a nice couch in the corner she went and sat on it in the dark room.

She fought a yawn not wanting to go back to the dream. So, she sat up, making her back perfectly straight, crossed her legs resting her hands on the cushions underneath her, she began to meditate completely oblivious to the fact that the Joe's always had an early morning.

* * *

**P.S A/N** Did you like it?


	2. Yeah  she's my savior

I have good news and I have bad news. But, before I tell you that I have to tell you that SmartPsychoticChaos And I have made a deal she would continue the story...if I said she could make the chapters shorter

And a few other things that I'd rather not say...

On with the news... Bad news...I am not writing The beat and the broken anymore good news...SmartPsychoticChaos has offered to continue it for me I told her she could do what ever she likes with it as long as she pleases my adoring fans. She is not sure exactly what she wants to do with it but she has told me that she will collaborate with me And I with her if i find she is destroying my beloved Minx No, I do not know if she has the next chapter up yet. But I doubt it because she said something about Mortal Kombat being her main thing...

Her is her profile page

.net/~smartpsychoticchaos


End file.
